1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device to install and remove a structural component, as well as a method to install or remove a structural component of a large medical device. The invention also concerns a magnetic resonance tomography device with a device to install and remove a structural component, as well as a magnetic resonance tomography device with a gradient system and a high-frequency body antenna to implement an installation and removal method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation and removal of large, unwieldy structural components in and from medical large devices is typically implemented with a number of people. Under the circumstances, small cranes or other types of lifting platforms are also used. Given servicing or an upgrade, the installation and removal of larger structural components proves to be complicated, since a service technician can not handle the removal of the old structural component and the installation of the new structural component alone, due to the dimensions and the weight. An example for the upgrade of such a structural component is the installation of a new radio-frequency body coil in a magnetic resonance spectroscopy device, in particular the installation of the radio-frequency body coil in the gradient coils. The same problem also occurs in the initial installation of magnetic resonance spectroscopy devices.